


Witch Sitting

by Sinfulnature1123



Category: Kodomo no Jikan
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Femdom, Lolita, Multi, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulnature1123/pseuds/Sinfulnature1123
Summary: Requested story. The babysitter realizes a bit too late just how in over his head he is.
Kudos: 15





	Witch Sitting

Brook was a fairly normal guy, and had assumed that the babysitting job he had taken would be a fairly normal one. 

Three daughters, so a bit of a hassle certainly, but no more so than any other hassle. The mother said she would be leaving Friday afternoon and wouldn't be back until Monday night, so Brook would have to remain at the house for the entire time. He didn't mind, as that meant more money. 

The neighbors who saw the poor, oblivious boy enter the house however, all gave silent prayers to the poor soul. He seemed to be the only one entirely unaware that he was entering a household of witches. 

He had heard the rumors of course, but had no idea what he was stepping into. Brook met the three daughters pleasantly. 

Kuro, the shortest of them, was a bit aggressive, and Rin slightly excitable, but they seemed perfectly manageable. Especially with the help of Mimi, the oldest and tallest of the daughters, who seemed keen on keeping her sisters in line. 

Mimi seemed the most mature not only in behavior but, as Brook noticed and then swiftly tried to unnoticed, physically, having the proportions of a very well endowed young adult despite her age. 

Things continued like a normal babysitting job for another hour or so, until the three girls asked if he would play a game with them. 

Brook agreed with a smile, asking what they wanted to play. The girls didn't answer, simply leading him to their bedroom, where a magic circle had been set up. Unknown to Brook, the three little witch girls had been practicing new spells, and had found one that looked very interesting. 

Before Brook could ask what was going on, a rush of magic hit him like a freezing wind. Brook stumbled, losing his balance as his vision blurred. 

He felt his clothes seeming to grow baggy around him as his body shrank. The three girls watched in awe as the spell seemed to work, reducing Brook's body in age. 

When it stopped, he was younger and smaller physically than even little Kuro; and completely naked, his adult clothing having slid off his body, leaving his entire adorable shota body in full view of the three of them. All three practically drooled at the sight. 

Brook's brain had only just gotten to grips with the basic concept of what had happened to him when the three sisters tackled him down, kissing and licking and grinding and groping at his little body. The magic had done more than just reduce him in age. 

His member would remain solid until he physically couldn't cum anymore, and-an unavoidable side effect rather than an intentional effect-his body was remarkably sensitive in response to the physical change. 

Their aggressive toying with his body caused his little cock to erupt within seconds. The three stepped back, realizing that they'd need to take turns if they were going to maximize how much fun they could have with their new toy, and set to determining the order they'd go in. 

Rin drew the high straw and got to go first, licking her lips hungrily as she approached Brook, the boy, only barely recovered from the first release, whimpered as she got close to him. 

She pounced on Brook, locking her legs around his waist and dropping her hips hard, making the boy yelp in pain at her roughness as she slammed herself down. 

It wasn't much technically, but being so small now, his body couldn't handle a whole lot. Rin didn't seem to care, bouncing herself hard on his cock, not stopping no matter how he cried out. 

“So good~” She moaned happily, “I'd have gone crazy if I had to wait any longer to feel you inside me~” 

Brook's face burned bright red at these comments, which only made Rin giggle, leaning over him to grind her hips rougher against him as she kept speaking. 

“We're gonna drain you completely~” She moaned, “You're gonna fill all three of us up, and then we're gonna keep you all to ourselves~” 

Kuro and Mimi were both blushing as well at Rin's statements, but Brook couldn't see this, and only grew more nervous at the idea that the three girls would be keeping him, forcing him to stay as their shota rape pet. With their magic, inexperienced as it was, he would be completely helpless. 

Rin moaned happily as she felt Brook cumming, “So hot and thick~” Rin groaned, hips pouncing harder, forcing the release deeper into her, bringing herself over the edge in the process. She shuddered, groaning happily as her release dripped over the boy's member. 

She sighed happily as she pulled herself off of Brook's cock, lining his member up to her other hole. 

Brook tried to stop her, telling her it would hurt both of them if she took it there, but she didn't seem to care, slamming her hips down hard, forcing his little member into her tight, small hole. 

Both cried out, Rin's smile not wavering, her hips not slowing as she stirred her asshole with Brook's cock. 

He came even faster this time, unloading twice in quick succession into her asshole, filling the whole to the brim fast. It was the thick cum pumping into her more than his member itself that brought her over the edge. 

A shiver went up her spine, the brunette loli collapsing off of his member, a blissful expression on her face. 

Kuro rolled her eyes, Mimi pulling Rin out of the way so Kuro could have her turn. She, thankfully, gave the boy a few minutes to rest; even if it was more out of necessity than caring. She knew he wouldn't last very long if they didn't let him rest. 

When Mimi gave her the all clear to get going again, she looked him in the eyes with just as much lust as Rin had. He gulped, wince when she placed her foot on his member. 

“Naughty boy,” she chided, “letting us do this to you when you're supposed to be responsible~” She ground her heel against the base of his cock, her toes curling around the shaft and tip. 

She tried not to stare, tried not to let her love of the feeling show on her face as she poorly maintained a disgusted look. “Getting hard from just my feet. Can't believe momma left us with such a pervert~” 

She kept going, kept rubbing and teasing with her soft little foot and toes until right when he was about to cum from the stimulation. 

She pulled her foot away before he could, and his hips reflexively bucked, his body wanting to cum after being teased so long even if he personally would prefer this whole situation stop. 

But Kuro had seen him thrust up towards her retreating foot and laughed mockingly, “See? Such a horny pervert!” She moved over him, “If you want it so bad, then have it!” 

She dropped herself onto his member, gritting her teeth to hold in her moans. She was positioned in a reserve cowgirl, her tight little rump bouncing as she began to ride. “Y-you like this, huh pervert? You wanna cum in all three of us?” 

She mocked as she rode him, keeping her face away from him, not wanting to risk breaking her dominant character by letting him see how much she was enjoying this. He barely lasted a minute, having been brought to the edge by her foot already. Kuro shuddered as she took his cum, suppressing another moan as she relished the sensation. 

After a moment to collect herself, she managed to build up her angry voice again, “Disgusting! Clean up the mess you made!” She hissed through her teeth, pushing her hips back and forcing her cum filled cunt onto Brook's mouth, shifting them seamlessly into a sixty-nine position. 

Brook groaned, not wanting to, but fearing she wouldn't stop if he didn't. His tongue pushed out and into her pussy, eating her out and licking his own release out of her in the process. 

She couldn't quite hold in the moan this time, but compensated by giving his member, already stiff again thanks to their magic, a rough smack. His yelp was muffled by her crotch, and he was punished for making so much noise with another smack. 

“Such a filthy boy. If you can't keep yourself clean, I'll have to do it for you.” She said, leaning down and wrapping her lips around his little member, moaning around it as she sucked hungrily, desperate to taste his release. He whimpered into her, but kept his tongue moving. 

With how easily his little shota body came, Kuro didn't really need to do much more than she already was, but seemed to think she could get an even bigger release out of him by toying with his hyper sensitive sac, fondling and squeezing the poor boy. 

He came almost instantly, almost simultaneously with Kuro herself, who soaked his face as he filled up her mouth. Kuro's cheeks puffed out as they filled up with Brook's cum. Her tongue swirled through the release, relishing the taste until she swallowed it. 

“D...dirty.. boy..” Kuro panted, less able to hold her persona now, and unable to find any excuse for why precisely she was moving herself back to ride him again. Her mind was far too foggy to think of an excuse, but she hardly needed one. 

Her legs locked together beneath him to help her bounce faster on his tiny cock. He came again quickly of course, pumping yet more seed into her body, but she didn't bother stopping to be cleaned out this time, biting her lip and picking up the pace until she came as well. 

She let out a long groan at the feeling, a smile on her face as Mimi helped her off of Brook, letting him rest again before Mimi took her turn. 

Mimi actually gave him quite a bit of time to rest, partially to make absolutely certain he was ready to keep going, partially to steel her nerves to take her turn. 

She wanted to of course, and they'd already gone far passed the point of no return, but she still struggled against her natural shyness for a bit before she finally approached him for her turn. 

Unsure what she would do, Brook tensed nervously, closing his eyes in anticipation of pain. To his surprise, she lowered herself down into his lap remarkably gently, bringing him no pain at all, just pleasure alone for the first time in the day. 

He moaned gently before his face was pressed against her chest. How exactly the girl had grown so developed, he wasn't sure. It couldn't be magic or the other two would have been just as developed. 

Whatever the reason, Brook felt that Mimi was not going to be as rough with him as the others; even if she didn't stop the other two from hurting him as they saw fit. He gently thrust up into her, kissing at her plump, soft breasts gently. 

Mimi moaned softly, holding his head against her comparatively large tits as she moved gently. After a few minutes from this, and at least two orgasms from both of them on account of Mimi's sensitive breasts and Brook's sensitive everything, Mimi pulled back to move them into a new position. 

She was on her back now, her legs moving up and around Brook, keeping him against her in a missionary position. Brook, at least finally enjoying the forced sex, kept going, thrusting into Mimi as he groped and sucked her breasts. 

They moaned together for another several minutes until Brook simply couldn't go any longer, draining the last of the cum he could manage for the day into Mimi before collapsing, his eyes glazed over and body far too tired. 

Mimi set him down on the couch to sleep. Mimi moved to sit with her sisters, the three cum filled lolis discussing all the things they wanted to do with their captive babysitter fuck toy over the weekend.


End file.
